


merch and mods

by iamalwaystired



Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [6]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Fluff, Hoodies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, corpse's merch, i'm tires, twin mod, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: corpse and sykkuno being adorable. corpse giving sykkuno his new merch. playing with the twin mod in among us
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016643
Comments: 13
Kudos: 519





	merch and mods

**Author's Note:**

> this work (along with some following ones) take place before Secret Santa.  
> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

A small knock was heard on his door and Sykkuno goes to look, considering he lives with only one other person he knows who it will be. Though when he opens the door there is no sight of the other man, but a cardboard box placed on the floor in front of his door. In the box was a black hoodie, a small design on the front left side, the tag stitched in reads ‘I AM CORPSE’. The material is soft, and it looks like it will be warm. Sykkuno moves the box aside and takes off the sweater he is currently wearing in favor of wearing the new hoodie. The fabric hugs him and Sykkuno equates the feeling to an actual hug from Corpse, though the real thing has always been better. Sykkuno smiles as he walks down the hall to the younger man’s room, the door was open a jar and he pushes it open to find Corpse sitting at his desk. 

Corpse looks over when he notices Sykkuno and smiles at the sight, “Do you like it?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Sykkuno moves further into the room so he is standing beside Corpse, “it’s so warm.” 

“I’m glad,” Corpse says with the kindest smile, “It is a bit weird seeing you in so much black, but you look cute.” 

Sykkuno blushes and Corpse stands up after turning off his computer, “Um, thanks. I can’t believe I got one before you even told twitter dot com.” 

“I couldn’t just let you wait until they are released,” Corpse says, and he takes his phone out of his pocket and opens twitter to his alt account. 

He just posts a picture of the hood and the tag with no caption, “now we wait for twitter to freak out by that.” 

“Knowing your fans, that will be like 5 minutes,” Sykkuno says with a knowing smile. 

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Corpse turns off his phone and holds out his arms for a hug. 

Sykkuno accepts the hug and, he was right. The hoodie might feel like a hug, but the real thing was better in every way. 

-🖤- 

About a week had passed and the merch had been revealed and it took everything Sykkuno had to not wear the merch on stream until it was revealed, and the merch drop was announced. But now, Sykkuno sits in his room setting up his stream talking to his chat and people in the chat have caught on to the fact that Sykkuno is wearing Corpse’s merch. 

“I’m seeing all of your messages,” Sykkuno finally says, “yes this is Corpse’s new merch. I really like it.” 

He looks over and the chat are blowing up, as it always does when he talks about Corpse. 

CORPSE WOOO 

IT LOOKS SO GOOD!!!11!!!!! 

I CAN’T WAIT TO GET SOOEM 

I love it,,,,,,it looks sooooo good 

CORPSEEEEE 

i love that he gave you the merch 

this is adorable 

oh my,,,,, sykkuno in black, and no less in corpse’s merch,, i can already feel the fanfics coming. 

IM IN LOVE 

CLIP THISS!!!!!11!!!!11 

Sykkuno laughs a bit at how his chat is reacting to this, “I can talk about Corpse’s merch more once I am in the discord server and have everything ready.” 

And that is exactly what happens, they are playing with the twin mod again, and this time Corpse is playing with them. In the discord server there is already a conversation going on so Sykkuno just says hi before muting and talking to his chat. 

“Okay, I made a promise, didn’t I?” Sykkuno says after reading more messages about Corpse, “Okay first off, buy the merch tomorrow or I will hunt you down.” 

Sykkuno giggles and covers his face with his hand as he continues, “The merch is really comfortable, and honestly it is my new favourite hoodie,” Sykkuno pulls the hood up over his head, “Corpse said he wanted it to just be something that everyone could love, and honestly it is.” 

“Sykkuno?” someone calls through Discord, he recognizes the voice to be Rae, “Are you there? We need to start soon.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Sykkuno unmutes himself. 

“Sykkuno, thanks for plugging the merch,” Corpse’s voice tells him. 

“Anytime,” Sykkuno says before realizing, “Wait, how did you know that?” 

“Oh, my chat told me,” Corpse says, and yeah that makes sense. 

“Okay, is everyone ready to start?” Rae asks and once everyone responds she starts the round. 

The screen shows 5 pairs, 2 Sykkuuno’s, two Poki’s, two Jack’s, technically there are 4 jacks, as both Courage and Spedicey had twins, and two of Rae. As Sykkuno has a twin he gets to be himself for the round. 

He runs around actually deciding to do tasks, he sees both Poki’s in Navigation, one Spedicey in Shields, and a Rae in Comms, and then he sees his twin dead in Storage by the fuel. 

“Okay, is that the real or fake Sykkuno dead?” Corpse says first, sounding ind of mad. 

“It was the fake Sykkuno,” Sykkuno says, “I found it in Storage, the last person I saw was one Rae running from Storage to Comms. 

“Good,” Corpse says then adds, “not that someone is dead, that Sykkuno is still alive.” 

“Awww,” Poki coos. 

“Okay, so it is definitely one of the Valkyrae’s,” Toast says, “but which one?” 

“I know it isn’t real Rae,” Rae explains, “because I was over in security with Spedicey and Courage, I don’t know if they were real or fake.” 

“That would have been real Spedicey,” Sean says, “I can vouch.” 

“Okay,” Toast starts, “Rae, and I mean real Rae, can you skip or vote so we can all vote the other out.” 

“Sure,” Rae gets an ‘I voted’ sticker on her head and everyone in the lobby votes for the fake Rae. 

Valkyrae was ejected. 

They respawn in Cafeteria and Sykkuno runs down through storage to go do his tasks in Electrical where he finds Spedicey. 

“Jack would never kill me,” Sykkuno tells his chat, “Oh wait, that might not be Jack.” 

Sykkuno reads out a few subs and thanks some donators as he stays in Electrical with Spedicey, and look at that, another Spedicey walks in meaning Sykkuno is 100% safe. 

A meeting gets called by one of the Courages and the other Courage, and both Poki’s have been killed in the round. 

“Okay, I called this meeting because I couldn’t find anyone and that was a hella long round,” Courage says. 

“I was on the left side with Jack and his twin,” Sykkuno says. 

“Oh, that was me,” Corpse says, “I found Sykkuno in Electrical a bit ago and I wanted to stay with him, then Jack came in after.” 

“Yeah,” Sykkuno agrees, “I mean Jack could have done some kills then come to join us, but I don’t know if he could have done all 3 because he was with us for a while.” 

“Wait, do we have one killer out?” Rae asks. 

“I think so,” Courage says, “I mean I’m pretty sure Fake Rae was the Impostor. But we could also vote someone out here to be safe.” 

“Fair,” Corpse says, “I’m only going to clear Sykkuno though.” 

“Yeah, Corpse is clear,” Sykkuno says, and well it makes sense for him to clear the person he spent the whole round with. 

“I kinda just want to go for blood to make it spicy,” Jack laughs and the ‘I voted’ icon pops up. 

“Who did you vote for?” Courage asks. 

“Everyone just vote for who you want?” Jack says. 

Sykkuno votes Courage and all the others vote as well, 3 votes for Courage, and one for both Sykkuno and Rae. 

CouRageJD was ejected. 

VICTORY 

As they go back to the lobby everyone is talking about that mod as it was some of their first time playing on it 

“This is a fun mod,” Sean says, “I just liked that I got to hang out with Sykkuno and Corpse.” 

“I really liked being Jack, it was really fun,” Corpse says, and his smile is evident in his voice. 

The next round starts and Sykkuno gets crewmate again as himself and the stream goes on. 

-🖤- 

A soft knock is heard on Sykkuno’s door and a Corpse walks in with a tired smile covering his face. Sykkuno had just finished his stream and Corpse had signed off like an hour ago. Sykkuno moves himself from OTV’s old kitchen chair to the couch beside his desk and Corpse joins him. 

“Hey,” Corpse’s voice is a bit more scratchy than usual and SYkkuno takes notice. 

“Hey,” Sykkuno says softly and he curls into Corpse’s side before talking again, “You really need to let your voice rest, or you won’t have it anymore.” 

“I know,” Corpse says softly trying to not strain his voice, “I’ll try.” 

“Good,” Sykkuno thinks for a second, “If you don’t, I'm making Rae tell you to rest your voice.” 

“Oh shit, this is serious,” Corpse says half joking, as Rae cares deeply for her friends and as many people have pointed out, Rae and Corpse have a very sibling like relationship. 

“Do you want to watch a movie or get some dinner?” Sykkuno asks into Corpse’s hoodie. 

“Let's do it,” Corpse says waiting for Sykkuno to move off him so they can leave Sykkuno’s room. 

That night they watch the next movie on their Christmas list, make some dinner in the form of quesadillas, and Sykkuno makes sure Corpse drinks water and they fall asleep on the couch in the living room. It might have been very uncomfortable but at least Sykkuno made sure Corpse actually fell asleep that night. 

🖤the end is just the beginning🖤


End file.
